Modern electronic devices are increasingly being designed to engage users via multiple sensory modes. For example, personal communication devices may utilize a combination of visual, auditory, and haptic modes to interact with a user. With respect to the visual and auditory effects produced by modern electronic devices, the conventional art includes a wide variety of tools, application programming interfaces (APIs), and editing software for working with audio-visual content. In addition, there presently exists considerable expertise in producing audio-visual experiences providing educational, therapeutic, social, and entertainment focused interactions. However, the conventional art lacks a comparable richness in hardware technologies, software tools, and technical expertise for the development of haptic based interactions.